shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 8
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 8: 'Galaxy, i's the Eighth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom made by Araskin500 & Pthouse, Unlike most of the series Episodes this was the first episode to be released in 2008, It was on Newgrounds on January 17 2008. Episode Summary Jeff and Hal accidentally travel to various planets after falling off an airship. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Jeff, Hal, and a few other minions working for Bowser on an airship. The Inaudible Thwomp explains his plan, but due to his inaudible speech, Hal questions if he's the only one who can understand what he's saying. The Karate Duo Number #1 suddenly appear and kick The Inaudible Thwomp off the airship, sending him plummeting back to Earth. When they disappear, Jeff asks that if they're in space, why are they still alive. Bowser Jr. then tells Jeff to shut up atop the top of the airship. Hal asks who he is, and Bowser Jr. tells him his name and that he is Bowser's one and only son. Hal then states that Bowser had seven children, to which Jeff tells him to shut up, since they weren't allowed to talk about it (which then reveals a shot of the Koopalings on Yoshi's Island, where they are dead). Bowser Jr. then starts the airship and goes to steal Princess Peach's castle. Later, a shot of the airship with the castle being held on to it is shown. The Airship goes past a planet, but Jeff and Hal accidentally collide into it, sending them falling down onto another planet with a warp pipe. There they find Steve, who asks what they're doing in space. Hal states that he and Jeff fell off the airship, while Steve states that it's not so bad in space, because he met his girlfriend (which appears to be a Dino Rhino), and had a baby. Hal asks how he did it, and Steve says that he was both "drunk" and "in love". The egg soon hatches and reveals a Dino Piranha, which chases Jeff and Hal and bonks sends them flying to another planet. On the other planet, Jeff and Hal land headfirst. A Bee Mushroom soon comes in contact with Hal, turning him into a bee. Hal states it could be the ticket to home, but then a Shy Guy appears and sprays him with water, turning him back to normal. After a discussion about raccoon-flying, a Star Bunny appears and tempts Jeff and Hal to chase him, but an angry Hal says "don't you tell me what to do!". After this, Hal lures the Star Bunny with a carrot, and then kills it with a hammer. Jeff states that he didn't need to do that, but Hal says that he hates being told what to do. The dead Star Bunny then reveals a Launch Star, which Jeff and Hal take. While they fly in space, they pass by a tropical planet with two Shy Guys on it, The Inaudible Thwomp, and the planet where Steve resided on. Soon enough, they fall headfirst onto another planet. On the other planet, a Boo Mushroom comes in contact with Jeff. Hal asks if he died, while Jeff makes a "Boo!" sound. Big Boo as The Spooky Speedster suddenly appears and tries to tempt Jeff into a race for a star, but Hal states that they don't want a race. Luigi then suddenly appears with his Poltergust 3000, and sucks up Big Boo as the Spooky Speedster, as well as chasing Jeff. After Jeff is sucked in and returned to normal, he asks how Luigi got in space in the first place, to which Hal states it's because of the Starshroom near them. Hal then realizes that it could be their ticket home, and they soon trick the Toad occupying it into running away but throwing a Bob-omb at him. Hal states it was easy work, and he and Jeff then get in the Starshroom. After several days of space travel, Jeff starts believing that he and Hal are lost. Hal tells him they should've asked the aliens they encountered earlier for directions, to which Jeff states that he doesn't need directions and can figure out the way home himself. Soon, Fox McCloud from the Star Fox series appears in the Arwing and tells Jeff and Hal that they're in restricted Lylat space area and that they have to pull over to the nearest planet immediately. Hal refuses to pull over because he believes that Fox, Falco, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy are here to take him to jail, and he doesn't want to go there because he thinks that the people there are going to space rape him, which he comments is the worst kind of rape. After, Fox gives them a last warning that if they don't pull over, they'll be shot down immediately. Hal then believes they're a little harsh and decides to pull over, but presses the wrong button, which cause lasers to fire at the Arwing. Fox then shoots the Starshroom down and Jeff and Hal are sent plummeting into what appears to be a wormhole. After the credits roll, Jeff and Hal finally fall down onto some ground. Hal states that he landed on something pointy. It reveals to be a Chaos Emerald, which Jeff believes is candy. Soon, Mecha Sonic appears and grabs Hal by the neck, forcing him and Jeff to hand over the Chaos Emerald to him. Jeff refuses to, which makes Mecha Sonic say, "Prepare to die!" and rapidly punches Hal. Jeff then eats the Chaos Emerald, giving himself the powers of Super Sonic. He fights Mecha Sonic, but although he had strong power, he fails, and Mecha Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald and flies off as the episode ends with a picture of Jeff and Hal lying on the ground defeated. Characters Hal, Jeff, Jasper The Kamek, Shy Guys, Dry Bones, Bowser Junior, The Inaudible Thwomp, Karate Duo Number 1, The Koopalings (Features Dead versions of Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Roy Koopa and the dead shell of Morton Koopa Jr.), Steve, Dino Rhino, Dino Piranha, Star Bunny (Design Taken from Super Mario 64), Fat Guy, Big Boo (as The Spooky Speedster), Luigi, Toad, Bob-omb, Fox McCloud & Mecha Sonic (From Super Mario Bros Z). Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Karate Duo 1, Fox McCloud (Credited As Fox) * Patrick TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Karate Duo 2, Big Boo (Credited As Boo) * Steven Button - Steve, Dino Piranha * Joe Cross - The Inaudible Thwomp Trivia *This episode is basically a spoof to the Nintendo Wii Video Game Super Mario Galaxy, ''for many reasons; Steve's "baby" looks like Dino Piranha; The Bee and Boo Mushroom appear; The Spooky Speedster appears; The Toad Starshroom appears; and Jeff and Hal fall into a black hole at the end of the episode. This episode also has a reference to ''Luigi's Mansion when Jeff (as a ghost) gets sucked in by a Luigi with a Poltergust 3000. *Most of the sprites in this are Custom made from a bunch of different websites such as Mario Fans Games Galaxy, The Super Mario Galaxy Tiles are from Ken, Dino Piranha's Sprite is from Omega (Mario Fans Games Galaxy) and The Star Bunny that is MIPS The Bunny from Super Mario 64's Sprite is from Frario. *The Ghost busters Theme is used in this episode after Big Boo gets sucked by Luigi and chases Jeff as a Boo.. *The 1-second scene that depicts the dead Koopalings heads on Yoshi's House, the Koopaling Lemmy has his design taken from Super Mario World not his custom The Spriter's Resource/Shy Guy Kingdom design from Episode 3 and Episode 10. *This is the first episode without subtitles, with the reason being explained in Episode 10. *Fox McCloud and the Lylat Ship from Star Fox make a cameo in this episode, as they are seen trying to make Jeff and Hal pull over. *In a secret ending, The Easter Egg at the end of the episode is set in the background of Super Mario Bros. Z, another Newgrounds series, with Mecha Sonic coming from the aforementioned series. After Mecha Sonic appears and pummels Hal and kills him, and Jeff eats the Chaos Emerald they found when the were warped to the area from the black hole, and gains golden hair like that of a Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z and engages Mecha Sonic but eventually loses, and Mecha Sonic then flies off with the Chaos Emerald, The cameo of characters from one Newgrounds series in another was repeated in Super Mario Bros. Z Episode 7, where Jeff and Hal make cameos. Mecha Sonic was also strong. The entire thing was shown as a tribute too Alvin-Earthworm's popular flash series Super Mario Bros. Z. *The Super Mario Galaxy Soundtrack is used in this episode, so there no Super Mario RPG: Legends of The Seven Stars Music is completely absent, However in The Super Mario Bros. Z Post credits scene there are two songs that play during this part they are Rough Doomsday Mix by Metaljonus and Through the Fire and the Flame by Dragon Force. Category:Episodes